Follar o no follar
by GeMa Malfoypooh
Summary: Follar... o no follar? pequeño problema... rendirse ante los indecentes y sexys atributos de cierto rubio... o resistir? lograra nuestra castaña favorita resisitir?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! ¿Cómo va la vida?**

**La vida va bien! Va bien!**

**En esta vida a diario nos vemos obligados a tomar decisiones. El conjunto de estas decisiones son la esencia, de quienes somos. En esta ocasión son Hermione y Draco los que deben decidir. Todos en un momento de la vida decidimos o decidiremos, si… follar… o no follar.**

**Espero que les guste! A mi me ha encantado escribirlo!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter como es obvio no me pertenece, es de JK Rowling. Lo que es en realidad una lastima es que JK Rowling crea que Draco es de ella. Ja! Cuan equivocada esta. Ese dios del sexo es mio!**

Follar… o no follar… e ahí el meollo del asunto.

Follar y disfrutar de largas horas de sexo/delicioso/ ardiente/ apasionado y pecaminoso y luego tener que lidiar con un enorme cargo de conciencia…

O… no follar y no tener ningún cargo de conciencia… y a la vez perderse horas y horas de sexo desenfrenadamente placentero con su amado…

Hermione tenía frente a ella un gran dilema. Oh si! Grande problema, con ya varios días rondando su cabeza. La niña que tenia las respuestas a todas las intrincadas preguntas que le hacían sus profesores, en esta ocasión no sabia que responder.

Hermione Granger había decidido decir no al sexo prematrimonial con su sexy novio pero si las cosas seguían así no creía poder aguantar.

- VENGA CHICOS! tienen que hacer el movimiento correcto con sus varitas, si no se pierde todo el punto del ejercicio!- grito el diminuto profesor de encantamientos desde la pila de libros detrás de su escritorio en la que se encontraba parado.

Hermione regreso a la realidad con un respingo. Su compañero de la par lo noto.- Pasa algo Mione?- pregunto un moreno ojos azules, frunciendo el seño ante la reacción de su amiga. El chico tenia una mirada tan profunda y cristalina que Hermione tuvo temor que le estuviera leyendo los pensamientos.

-¿A mi?- contesto Hermione haciéndose la desentendida. – No no no Harry a mi no me pasa nada- dijo haciendo un ademán con las manos - ¿Por qué la pregunta, Parece que me pasara algo?

-La verdad si- dijo Harry entre sorprendido y divertido por la extraña actitud de su amiga.

-En absoluto Harry, en absoluto!

-Segura Mione? La verdad parece que si te pasa algo…

-¡Que no! Estas siendo paranoico!

-Vale, no pregunto mas- Harry río, realmente su amiga estaba actuando extraño ya en otra ocasión volvería a insistir.

-Es que no hay nada que decir, ahora pon atención en clase. Ahora!- _y mas vale que tu también lo hagas Hermione_, pensó la chica para si.

Cuando la clase de encantamientos termino Hermione se excuso rápidamente con Harry y salio disparada como un cohete hacia el cuarto, piso donde nunca hay nadie. Donde se puede estar sola. Sola, solita en la mas pura soledad. Sola con sus pensamientos, sola con sus pensamientos que incluyen recuerdos. Con los recuerdos que la perseguían a cada instante, recuerdos con los que ya, honestamente ella no podía, ni deseaba pelear.

Recuerdos de labios. Finos, seductores y deliciosos… apretándose contra los suyos con necesidad, en un vaivén de fogosos besos.

Recuerdos de manos. Masculinas, fuertes y eficaces… sujetándola fuertemente por la cintura, recorriendo con experticia palmo a palmo cada curva de su cuerpo.

Hermione sintió como sus bragas empezaban a humedecerse, se llevo las manos al rostro, lo tenía caliente. Suspiro y con pasos decididos salio rápidamente del cuarto piso. Si seguía ahí mas tiempo, con esos recuerdos asaltando su casta mentecita, seguramente tendría que salir corriendo a buscar a cierto ojigris para suplicarle que la tomara en ese mismo instante…

_Oh, demonios! Como lo detesto! Odio todo lo que provoca en mi!-_ pensó la chica del cabello enmarañado mientras se dirigía a pociones. _Por favor, por favor Dios mío! AYUDAME a controlarme! _

Sabiendo lo que la esperaba adentro, Hermione suspiro y entro al aula de pociones. Al instante sintió como un par de ojos grises se clavaban en ella. Tratando ser lo mas discreta posible le devolvió al chico la mirada, solo por un micra segundo. Lo ignoraría, cada ves entendía mas y mas la perversa mente del rubio de sus sueños. Y le encantaba jugar con el…

Draco Malfoy, vio a su novia entrar. La chica había llegado tarde, aumentando así la ansiedad que el tenia por verla. Odiaba tener que esperar hasta media mañana para verla. Y ahora que por fin llegaba casi ni lo había volteado a ver. Y para rematar se había sentado con la estupida comadreja y el cara rajada. Es verdad que ella quería guardar las apariencias y mantenerlo todo bajo secreto. Pero, demonios! Habeces exageraba.

El profesor Slughorn entro gritando instrucciones desde la puerta a sus estudiantes. –Rápido, rápido chicos que el tiempo es oro. Saquen ya sus hojas de mandrágora tierna y empiecen a cortar cada hoja en 7 partes iguales.

El malhumor de Draco empeoro. Había salido con tanta prisa de ver a Hermione, que había olvidado empacar las dichosas hojas. De mala gana se acerco a Slughorn para solicitarle permiso de irlas a traer. Slughorn accedió sin voltearlo a ver, estaba demasiado ocupado alabando nuevamente a San Potter.

Draco salio del aula aflojándose la tunica. Tres chicas de huflepuff que estaban sentadas en una banca frente al aula suspiraron al unísono a verlo salir, la serpiente era un verdadero rompecorazones. Draco les dedico durante unos segundos una sonrisa de lado. Las tres chicas estallaron al instante en risitas estupidas. Draco no les dedico una segunda mirada y siguió su camino.

El rubio sabia que las chicas lo deseaban y que con sacar algún truquito de supermacho (de los que el tenia tantos) las podía tener a las tres al instante. No de balde tenia uno de los mejores formados abdómenes de Hogwarts y habia sido 5 veces ganador del premio a la mirada mas seductora según la revista _Corazón de bruja teen Edition. _Draco tenia el corazón de muchas brujas (y una colección de tangas que podia llegar a competir con la del honorable Sirius Black), el lo sabia muy bien pero al el solo le interesaba el corazón (y la tanga, no había motivito para negarlo) de Granger. De la Diosa Hermione Jane Granger.

-Aguamenti!

-¿Pero que mierda?- dijo furioso Draco volteándose. Había sido sacado en ese instante de sus profundos y muy honestos pensamientos por un chorro de agua que lo había mojado de cabeza a pies.

-Hola huroncito- dijo Hermione guardando su varita en la bolsa de su capa – ¿pensabas en mi?

La cara de furia de Draco desapareció al instante al ver a Hermione. – Tu sabes que si- contesto sonriendo.

-Me imagino- contesto acida Hermione – Vi como hacías a las huecas hupplepuff babear.

-¿Yo?- dijo el ojigris fingiendo inocencia.

-No finjas inocencia huron, no te queda- dijo Hermione dando se la vuelta par regresar a clase.

No había dado ni cuatro pasos cuando el rubio la sujeto con firmeza por el brazo y la hizo girar. Hermione miro a su novio, y enseguida se asusto, conocía demasiado bien esa mirada.

-¿A dónde se supone que vas?- pregunto el rubio

-¿Dónde crees? A clase, de donde no debería haber salido.

-Tengo una mejor idea- sonrío lascivo Draco mientas sujetaba a su chica por la cintura.

-¿Pero que demonios haces? ¡Te verán Draco!-dijo Hermione intentando zafarse, pero el agarre de Draco era firme –Te verán las idiotas de Hupplepuff además estas todo mojado. ¡Suelta!

-Amor, pero si fuiste tu la que me mojo!

-Para que se te bajara la calentura Malfoy. Das vergüenza! No puedes ver una escoba con falda porque intentas ligártelo.

-Amor, no puede ser que estés celosa.- dijo triunfal Malfoy

-Celosa, por favor. No tengo tiempo para eso. Ni siquiera vi donde estabas al entrar a clase.

El semblante del Rubio de platino cambio, sus seductores ojos grises se tornaron mas oscuros, dándole un aire de seriedad a su rostro que le sentaba a la perfección. Haciendo si era posible que se viera aun mas sexy. Hermione no pudo evitar notar esto y sintió como las piernas se le aflojaban, menos mal que Draco la seguía sujetando.

-¿Se puede saber porque diantres entras a clase y ni siquiera me saludas?- pregunto Draco soltando bruscamente a Hermione.

Esta vez fue el turno de Hermione de sonreír. _Te tengo Amor, te tengo. _- ¿Es necesario que te recuerde que eres mi archienemigo?

-¡Mierda Herms!- dijo exasperado Draco sacando su varita para conjurar un hechizo y secarse- Sabes que yo Te Amo.

Los cielos se abrieron para Hermione. Escuchar esas palabras de parte de su novio era como escuchar el Aleluya de la boca de los mismos ángeles del coro celestial.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Amor, tu sabes que te amo.

_Respira Hermione, respira. No te le puedes tirar encima en medio del pasillo. Eres la premio anual y debes de dar el ejemplo. Pero, Coño! Si que cuesta no querer entregármele aquí mismo cuando es tan tierno._

-Y yo a ti Amor, pero nadie sabe de lo nuestro. Debemos cuidar nuestro secreto.- logro decir la castaña.

-Bien sabes que pienso que eso del "noviazgo secreto" es la peor estupidez que se le ha podido ocurrir a alguien.

-Pero por los momentos es mejor así mi Rey, no te imaginas lo difícil que es para mi no saltarte encima y comerte a besos para que todas las zorras de Hogwarts sepan que eres mío.

La sonrisa del chico Dorado regreso.

-¿Me quieres comer a besos?- pregunto el chico con picardía

-E n t e r i t o- le contesto seductoramente la castaña mordiendo su labio inferior.

La respiración de Draco se empezó a agitar, su novia si que sabía que botones pulsar. La recorrió de pies a cabeza sin el menor de los recatos desnudándola con la mirada.

-Que buena que estas Granger- dijo el rubio mientas miraba con deseo a su novia – No tienes idea...

Hermione sintió como la invadía un calor empezando por su pecho y bajando peligrosamente hasta llegar a su entrepierna.

_Dios! Ayuda! Recuerdas que te la pedí? Ahorita es que la necesito. No me dejes caer en tentación, no me dejes caer en tentación. Dios Santo! Dios Santo! ¿Por qué lo hiciste tan perfecto?_

Draco camino decido hacia su novia y le tomo la mano. –Camino a clase vi un aula vacía- dijo el chico mientras guiaba a su novia hacia el rumbo definido.

_Fuerza Hermione! Fuerza! ¿Para que tienes boca? Dile, que es hora de regresar a clase. ¡Vamos tu puedes! Demuestra tu autocontrol pero… pero… ¡Es que si me lleva me va hacer todas esas cosas que me encantan! No, no puedo… no puedo, no puedo! Dios! No puedo follarme a ese encanto! Pero si que quiero! Oh no! AYUDA!_

-¡Oye! ¡Idiota! ¡A donde llevas a Hermione!- el niño que vivió apareció para salvar el día.

_Oh Diablos! Harry! ¿Qué estoy diciendo?__!__! Perdon perdon! __Gracias Dios! Gracias! Me salvaste!_

Hermione y Draco se soltaron. Hermione escucho a su novio respirar como en busca de paciencia. Rápidamente se volteo para encarar a Harry.

-¡Hermione! ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Harry consternado.

- Tranqui, Harry no pasa nada. Dr-_Malfoy _solo me acompañaba a la enfermería.

La cara de confusión de Harry no tenia precio. ¿Estaba delirando o Hermione casi había llamado a la serpiente por su primer nombre? Además, ¿Malfoy siendo amable? Eso estaba mal. ¿Malfoy siendo amable… con Hermione? Eso estaba aun peor. ¿Que le pasaba al mundo estos días?

-Escuche cuando le decías a Slughorn que no te sentías bien, por eso vine a revisar.- dijo el moreno.

-No es nada. De veras.- dijo Hermione rogando que Harry no fuera a notar nada extraño.

El rubio que mientras tanto había estado muy entretenido examinando un cuadro en la pared se volteo hacia Harry, desagrado destilando de cada poro de su sexy ser.

-Como sea Potter, Hermione ya esta lo suficientemente grande, no necesita de una niñera. Así que ya deja de hacer el papel de su cuidador.

Harry ahora si que estaba confundido. Hermione noto su mirada de desconcierto e intervino.

-¡Ya me siento mejor! Venga Harry, regresemos a clase.

-¿Qué ya no iras a la enfermería?

-No no, tenemos clase- contesto a Hermione queriendo arrancar a Harry del lugar, pero este permanecía estático viendo a su amiga y luego a su recontra enemigo con cara de absoluto desconcierto.

-Me largo- dijo Draco- Hermione, ¿le dices a Slughorn que tenia asuntos que atender?- El rubio le dedico una ultima mirada de odio a Harry y se dio la vuelta emprendiendo su camino.

-Venga Harry, vámonos- Hermione por fin logro que su amigo se moviera. Luego súbitamente se volteo y grito,-¡Malfoy! ¡Te espero hoy en la noche en la biblioteca para resolver el asunto pendiente!

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos. No entendía nada. Nada de nada.

-¿Qué demonios les pasa a ustedes?-pregunto el moreno en total desconcierto.

-Nada- contesto Hermione encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo estaba feliz, si que amaba a su novio.

Harry concluyo al ver la cara de felicidad de su amiga, que en efecto si estaba alucinando, que quizás debería de ir a la enfermería. Su amiga no tenía asuntos que resolver con el huron. Y mucho menos se ponía feliz ante la oportunidad de verlo.

Mientras tanto, la sonrisa de cierto rubio platinado había regresado. El rey de Slytherin estaba radiante. Mientras caminaba hacia su sala común casi resplandecía, donde pasaba, las caras se volteaban ante tan atrayente espectáculo. Esa sonrisa esa mirada todo en el denotaba la mas pura satisfacción.

Todos los que lo vieron imaginaron mil causas para esa mirada, hipótesis cada vez mas locas del por que de su mirada triunfal. Nunca nadie se imagino que lo que Draco en ese momento sentía era la infinita alegría de un enamorado.

Draco estaba feliz, esa noche estaría con su novia…

**Y tu que piensas?**

**Follar… o no follar?**

**Todas las opiniones que tengas no te las guardes, dejalo salir, dejalo salir.**

**Expresate!**

**Deja un review! Actualizo pronto!**

**Besos y abrazos y mis mejores deseos pata ti, **

**Gma Malfoypooh**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a Todos! **

**Aquí esta el segundo Capi de esta nueva aventura entre Draco y Hermione.**

**Me ha fascinado escribirlo…!**

**Sin mas demora… a leer.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de cierta genio llamada Rowling…**

**La historia es mía, así que… puedo poner a hacer los personajes lo que **_**yo**__**quiera**_**.**

Theodore Nott, conocía a Draco. Lo conocía bien. Lo conocía desde hacia mas de diez años y desde siempre habían sido mejores amigos.

Amigos de parranda y conquista.

Amigos del alma.

Si fueran chicas, serian bffs. Al no ser este el caso, eran entonces, como hermanos.

Y a la familia… _no_ se le miente.

Theo sabia, por lo tanto que Draco tenia una chica Theo, sabia quien era esa chica. Theo le agradecía a esa chica lo todo lo que hacia por su mejor amigo. Lo había transformado de _macho-que-se-tira-todo-lo-que-camina_ a _macho-que-babea-porque-esta-enamorado_.

Con el tiempo el había comprendido la particular unión de aquel par. El no etiquetaba a las personas, nunca lo hacia. Por eso estaba con Luna. Y la amaba. Theodore Nott amaba a Luna Lovegood. La amaba hasta la locura.

Por eso el fue el único en entender la mirada de su amigo. Cuando se lo encontró en el gran comedor no pudo evitar molestarlo para divertirse un rato.

-No puedo creer lo que estoy, viendo- dijo Theo burlón a su amigo mientras se sentaba a la par de el en el gran comedor en la mesa de los plateados con verde.

-¿Y que se supone que es exactamente lo que ves Theo?- Pregunto el dragón ojos grises a su mejor amigo mientras se servia una colosal ración de puré de patata y carne de res al ajillo.

-Estoy presenciando, un evento único en la vida.- dijo el chico de los ojos color miel mientras se servia un gigantesco vaso de zumo de Calabaza.

Como típicos machazos que eran, veinticinco porciento persona, setenticinco porciento bestia (en su mas pura expresión animal, que satisface sus instintos comida, sexo, dormir y sexo) este par de serpientes no se andaban con miramientos a la hora de tomar sus sagrados alimentos. Comían como debían comer los hombres: en grandes proporciones. Y luego gastaban la energía que les proporcionaba su nutritiva alimentación, en intensos entrenamientos y partidos de quidditch. Como resultado extra, el motivo de la locura colectiva de muchas chicas de Hogwarts : un par de cuerpazos de esos que pasman al verlos. De esos que no hay que verlos muchos, por que son capaces de derretir el hielo con su sola presencia, y vamos si derriten el hielo queda claro que otras cosas pueden derretir.

-Veo- continuo Theo divertido- A un rubio engreído con un rotulo en la frentota de "Tonto idiota enamorado"

El Dragón sonrío a su amigo y se limito a encogerse de hombros. -¿Qué le puedo hacer? Lo de engreído… puedo trabajar en ello. Pero el resto…

-Nada amigo, Jane te tiene atrapado.

-Otra vez hablando de esa tal Jane, ¿Cuándo la voy a conocer?- los dos chicos pusieron rostros de fastidio, la boba Pansy Parkinson había hecho su llegada triunfal a la mesa de Slytherin y se había sentado a la par de los chicos.

-Nunca- contesto simplemente Draco sirviéndose ahora una gigantesca ración de arroz a la mandarina. –Prueba Theo esta delicioso.

-Pero Draco, ¡yo la quiero conocer!- dijo con voz chillona Pansy.

-No puedes.

-Bah, ¿Por qué?

-Draco, ya te ha dicho miles de veces que no vive aquí- intervino Theo sirviéndose ahora una suculenta ración del postre, pastel de queso. –Ten Draco, come antes que lleguen Crabbe y Goyle.

- Ya saben lo que opino, Amor, de lejos…es de …-comento Pansy sin terminar la frase. Los chicos se limitaron a ignorarla.

Luna Lovegood se levanto de la mesa de Ravenclaw, se dirigía a la mesa de Griffyndor para platicar con su amiga Hermione. Las dos chicas se apartaron del resto y se sentaron en el final de la mesa de Griffyndor. Un grupo de chicos de Ravenclaw los mas molestos de todo Hogwarts, al ver a las chicas solas les empezaron a silbar y fastidiar.

-Ey, Granger y Lovegood, ¿les hacemos compañía?

Las chicas los ignoraron y siguieron conversando alegremente.

-Vamos chicas déjenos hacerles compañía.

-Lovegood eres el Amor de mi vida preciosa- grito uno de los chicos- Cuando me vas a dejar probar esa boquita. Vamos linda, tu sabes que quieres!

Estas ves las chicas se voltearon rápidamente hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Draco y Theo tenían el rostro pálido y los ojos encendidos de furia.

-Vámonos- le susurro Luna a Hermione –Antes de que Draco y Theo maten a esos estupidos.

-Tienes razón, salgamos de aquí.

Las dos chicas se pusieron de pie para irse y esta ves los silbidos de los Ravenclaw se volvieron aun mas insolentes.

-Granger, pero que culito mas sexy te cargas- dijo uno de los chicos de Ravenclaw.

Inmediatamente la capa del chico empezó a arder esparciendo el fuego en las túnicas de sus demás amigotes. En medio de los gritos de los Ravenclaw Hermione y Luna miraron a sus novios, ambos sonreían malévolamente.

Las chicas rieron… los hombres y sus celos.

Mas tarde en clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Draco Malfoy hacia garabatos en su pergamino. Totalmente sumido en sus pensamientos. Haber incendiado con la ayuda de Theo a los estupidos Ravenclaw había sido divertido en el momento, pero lo que esos idiotas realmente merecían era una buena golpiza por tratar de tal forma a una chica, por tratar así a su chica.

_Hermione es mía, y todo el mundo debería de saberlo ya. Merlín! Va ya mas de un año que estamos saliendo y aun no la puedo besar en público. Demonios! Ni siquiera la puedo tomar de la mano. ¿Qué diantres es esa mierda de no poder caminar de la mano de tu novia en publico? Y que coños importa el que dirán. Que importa lo que el carajada y la comadreja digan. A mi ni siquiera me interesa lo que puedan decir mis padres. En su momento entenderán y si no, me importa un bledo. Esta mierda tiene que acabar yo quiero poder restregarle a todo Hogwarts que la bella Hermione Granger es MI novia. Ya suficiente le he aguantado a Herms lo del dichoso noviazgo secreto. Tengo que convencerla de que deje de una buena vez esa estupida idea… Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? _

-¡Por la puta madre Theo! Me ha dolido- dijo Draco frotándose la parte trasera de la cabeza en donde su amigo le había dado con el libro de pociones.

-Si pusieras atención en clase, no me viera obligado a tomar medidas extremas río Theo- Calla que Snape ha dicho que tiene algo importante que decir.

Draco puso toda su atención en su segundo padre, su mentor, su ejemplo a seguir: Severus Snape, el jefe de casa de las Serpientes.

-Mis queridos Slytherins- dijo Severus arrastrando las palabras- Estas semanas en Hogwarts tengo el placer de anunciarles- ironizo- Se estará llevando acabo una competencia interna para celebrar el cumpleaños numero 450 de la muerte del Gran Salazar Slytherin. Competencia que no es necesario decir,_ ganaremos_.

La mazamorra se lleno de un hondo aplauso de parte de los estudiantes Slytherin.

-Esta competencia solo se lleva acabo cada 25 años y Slytherin como es natural la ha ganado

S i e m p r e. Este año no será la excepción, por lo tanto espero el mejor rendimiento de cada uno de ustedes. Es necesario que hagan todo lo que este en sus manos para recordarle a las otras casas cuan inferiores son.

La mazamorra se lleno nuevamente de emotivos aplausos, Severus Snape si que sabía transmitir con claridad un mensaje a sus alumnos.

-La competencia consistirá en pasar una serie de pruebas intentando acumular la mayor cantidad de puntos posibles por prueba. Cada casa debe de presentar un equipo formado por 5 miembros. Estos cinco miembros deben de ser lo mejor de lo mejor tener capacidades para desempeñarse de manera eficiente ante cada una de las pruebas. Cada equipo tendrá un líder/capitán que se encargara de guiar a su equipo a través de la competencia. En este momento elegiremos al capitán y al resto del equipo. Recuerden que debemos hacer todo lo necesario para derrotar al enemigo y debemos empezar por elegir a los candidatos mejores calificados.- en el pizarrón aparecieron las características y habilidades que debían de tener los miembros de los equipos – Basándose, en lo escrito en el pizarrón, propongan candidatos y recuerden: solo lo mejor de lo mejor.

Severus Snape quedo satisfecho con su equipo, era el que el mismo había considerado proponer. Esta competencia ya estaba en el bolsillo de las serpientes. Adoraría ver la cara de la jefa de Griffyndor cuando perdiera.

Theodore, Blaise, Millicent, Sophia y de capitan : Draco. Estaba satisfecho, muy satisfecho con la elección de sus alumnos. El equipo de McGonagall, fuera el que fuera, no tenia chance contra sus chicos.

-Bien, debo decir que me parece que han tomado una decisión muy acertada al escoger los miembros del equipo de Slytherin. Hemos terminado pueden retirarse.

-Profesor Snape- interrumpió Blaise Zabini- ¿Pero habrá premios?

Era justamente lo que Snape estaba esperando que le preguntaran. El master de las artes oscuras sonrío maquiavélico – Es cierto, olvidaba la mejor parte: _los_ premios.

Los premios anuales tienen muchos privilegios. Muchos muchos, tales como un cubículo privado para realizar sus estudios en la biblioteca.

Los cubículos podrían ser de suma ayuda a la hora de largas sesiones de estudio… y teniendo un novio que media 1.89, tenia el cuerpo perfecto y un aroma lleno de frescura que hacia delirar… también podían servir para largas, largaaaaaas y salvajes horas de _estudios_ compartidos.

Draco entro al de su novia, ella lo estaba esperando radiante. Sentada sobre la mesa, con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra. Era la hora de la cena así que la biblioteca estaba prácticamente vacía, esto agregado a las pequeñas paredes de cartón del cubículo de Hermione les daba mucha privacidad.

-Hola Amor- saludo sonriente la chica a su amado.

-Hola mi Reina, te ves preciosa.- dijo Draco viendo a su linda y sexy novia con el cabello recogido en una cola alta, unos jeans ajustados y una blusa holgada semitransparente.

Draco se inclino y beso intensamente a su novia, era el primer beso del día.

-Todo el día esperando para besarte, es una tortura Amor. –dijo Draco mientras besaba tiernamente la frente de la castaña.

-Te entiendo Amor, pero ya sabes que nadie se puede enterar de lo nuestro.

Draco se tiro en la silla que se encontraba enfrente de la mesa donde estaba Hermione disgustado.

-Si ya se… ya se…- resoplo el Dragón en tono disgustado.

-Amor no te enojes, tu sabes que no podemos hac…

-Ya Herms, deja el tema no me quiero enfadar- interrumpió a su novia Draco. –Mejor ven y bésame. Tengo algo que contarte.

Hermione se bajo de la mesa y miro sugestivamente a su novio, -¿Sigues molesto?

-Para nada- contesto Draco identificando la mirada de su novia.

-¿Seguro?-

-Te lo puedo garantizar, ven aquí- dijo Draco tomando a su novia por la cintura.

Hermione se sentó ahorcadas sobre su hombre. –Ven aquí bravucón que yo se como quitarte, todos tus enojos.

Hermione inclino su cabeza y la puso en cuello de Draco, lentamente aspiro su masculino olor. Ese olor la enloquecía. Saco su lengua y la deslizo suave y sinuosamente desde el inicio de cuello de Draco hasta el lóbulo de su oreja. Hermione sintió como su novio se estremecía ante su contacto. Le beso suavemente los labios, pausadamente, despacito para atormentarlo. Paso su lengua por los finos labios de su amado, Saboreándolo. Entre las piernas de Draco, alguien había despertado. Hermione sintió como la virilidad del ojigris firme se apretaba contra su intimidad…

_Ejem ejem… Hermione, estas en tu lugar sagrado… estas en la biblioteca. Detente…_

_Para ahora Hermione, para ahora que todavía puedes._

_Solo un ultimo beso, uno nada mas. Pequeñito… _

Esta vez Hermione introdujo su lengua de lleno en la boca de su amado, Draco le respondió con vehemencia, masajeando con su lengua con salvajismo contra la de ella. Draco cambio de lugar sus manos, soltó la cintura de Hermione y paso sus manos hacia su trasero. Lo apretó con firmeza y acerco a Hermione aun mas a el. El roce del miembro de Draco contra su sexo estaba enviando hilos eléctricos de placer por todo el cuerpo de la castaña.

-Debemos de parar amor- susurro la castaña. Draco introdujo una mano debajo de la blusa de Hermione y le apretó con firmeza un busto. Hermione no pudo evitar gemir de placer.

-Oh Amor se siente tan bien, pero debemos detenernos.

-Lo se Amor, lo se, solo un segundo mas.- Draco levanto la blusa de Hermione y empezó a dibujar círculos en uno de los pezones de la chica por encima del sostén, el cuerpo de Hermione le contesto al ponerse firme su pezón.

Cerca del cubículo de la premio anual, alguien dejo un grueso libro caer.

A la velocidad de la luz ambos chicos se despegaron. Draco abrió un libro y se lo puso sobre las piernas para disimular su erección.

-¿Nos abran escuchado?-pregunto ansiosa Hermione

-Lo dudo, no estábamos haciendo mucho ruido.- contesto Draco a su chica- Tranquila.

En ese momento escucharon otro libro caer seguido de una estridente carcajada. Hermione respiro aliviada, seguramente Peeves andaba causando alboroto en la biblioteca mientras los estudiantes cenaban.

-Hemos tenido suerte-dijo Draco al ver la expresión de alivio en el rostro d Hermione.

-Si, Amor y mucha.- _Gracias Dios por nuevamente salvarme de caer en tentación! Gracias Dios! La próxima tendré mas fuerza de voluntad. _–Draco tienes que ayudarme a controlarnos Amor, no puedo hacerlo yo sola.

Draco decidió fingir demencia.

_Merlín! Como diantres se supone que me controle, si esta tan buena. Pedirme eso es casi un sacrilegio. Si nos amamos y nos deseamos es lo normal tener sexo. Pero bueno respeto sus decisiones. Si ella quiere esperar a que nos casemos…_

-¡Malfoy! ¡Estoy hablando contigo!-exclamo Hermione

Draco miro ceñudo a su novia -¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me digas Malfoy?

-Entonces ponme atención que es contigo que hablo. No te me hagas el desentendido.

-Claro que no Amor- dijo Draco poniéndose de pie para abrazar a su novia. –Bien sabes que si tú quieres esperar esperaremos. Te Amo y Hare lo que tu me pidas.

Hermione abrazo a su novio con ternura, sintiéndose realmente amada en ese momento. -¿Qué me ibas a contar Amor?

-Ah! Imagino que ya McGonagall les dijo acerca de la competencia que los Verdes ganaremos.

Hermione bufo- ¿Disculpa?

-Los Slytherin nunca hemos perdido ese torneo, y mucho menos este año- dijo Draco mientras jugaba con los rizos que caían de la cola de Hermione. – Mucho menos este año que…

-¿Qué que Amor?- dijo Hermione mirando interesada a su novio, creía saber lo que Draco le estaba a punto de decir.

-Mucho menos este año que_ yo_ soy el capitán del equipo de Slytherin- dijo en tono victorioso Draco.

Hermione empezó a dar grititos y saltitos de alegría. –Oh! Amor lo sabia, sabia que tu serias el capitán de Slytherin. Dios! Que orgullosa me siento mi novio no solo es el capitán de quidditch si no también del equipo par a la competencia.- le planto un sonoro beso a su ojigris favorito- Felicidades Amor.

Draco vio complacido a su novia, le encantaba verla orgullosa de el, después de todo el en el pasado no había hecho mucho de lo que podía ella sentirse orgullosa.

-Gracias mi Reina, ahora entiendes por que ganaremos. Además_ esos_ premios… Wow!

¡_Siiiii,_ que premios! Son impresionantes. Pero… -Hermione le saco la lengua juguetonamente a su novio.-No ganaran, Griffyndor tiene indudablemente mejor equipo que ustedes.

-¿De verdad?

-Correcto, Harry, Ginny, Alicia, Cormac y _yo _somos los encargados de patearles el trasero- dijo la chica guiñándole el ojo a su novio.

-A mi se me ocurren una serie de cosas que puedo hacer con tu trasero, y no incluye darle patadas- contesto Draco, sugestivamente viendo el pequeño trasero de su novia.

-¡Draco! ¿Ves como eres un bestia y ni siquiera intentas ayudarme?

-Lo siento Amor solo bromeaba.

-Caerás serpiente- dijo en tono amenazador la castaña.

-¿Ante Potter, y compañía? Honestamente no lo creo.- dijo el rubio empezando a molestarse. La idea de perder ante el cara rajada no le hacia nada bien.

-No olvides que yo estoy en el equipo.

-No olvido Cariño, pero por ti caí hace mucho mucho tiempo. Pero tu equipo es lamentable…

- ¿Ah si? Curioso, por que en mi opinión son ustedes tienen ni chance, y bien lo sabes.

-Lo mismo podría decir de tu triste equipito, obviamente los Griffyndors no tenían mucho de donde escoger. La única rescatable de ese equipo eres tu.

-Siento tener que traerte a la realidad pero mi equipo tiene fortalezas en todas las áreas, así que seremos difíciles de vencer. Además no dejaremos pasar la oportunidad de quitarles a ustedes su propio premio.

-Eres muy competitiva Amor, pero si yo fuera tu cuidaría mis palabras. No te preocupes, cuando los humillemos frente a toda la escuela, cuando vengas a mi llorando, descuida. Seré bueno contigo y te daré tu propio premio de consolación.

-Por favor Draco, los humillados de esta historia serán otros. Hare que te tragues cada una de tus palabras, juro que lo haré.- dijo Hermione, su ser competitivo sacándole lo mejor de ella- Tu serás el que venga a pedir un premio de consolación.

-Eso esta por verse, como capitán de Slytherin ni siquiera los considero una amenaza.-escupió Draco, su voz firme y llena de veneno.

-¡Oh Draco! Eres un engreído.- dijo Hermione su voz elevándose- Detesto cuando actúas así. Te apuesto lo que quieras, a que perderán. ¡Perderán su propio torneo!

Draco no estaba muy feliz en ese momento, pero al escuchar las palabras que acaban de salir de la boca se su novia, su sagaz mente, no pudo evitar advertir la gran oportunidad que se le acaba de presentar. Pero tenia que tener cuidando si no quería echarlo todo a perder.

-No apostare. No quiero hacerte perder una doble partida, olvídalo.-contesto con simpleza.

-Perder, ¿yo? ¡Demonios Huron, eres realmente un presuntuoso irremediable! ¿No que muy seguro de tu equipo? Ni siquiera quieres apostar. Sabes que perderás, lo sabes muy bien.

-Por favor Hermione ya deja de engañarte sola. Los aplastaremos. Si no apuesto lo hago por ti.

-Gracias pero no necesito que me cuides. Mejor acepta que tienes dudas de tu equipo. Dime qu sabes lo malo que es- grito Hermione, su respiración acelerada.

-No dudo ni en lo mas mínimo en mi equipo.- dijo Draco viendo con firmeza a los ojos de la castaña.

-¿Entonces por que demonios no aceptas la estupida apuesta, si tan seguro te sientes?- grito Hermione, la ira comiéndosela por dentro. Odiaba lo presuntuoso que Draco podia llegar a ser.

_Te tengo mi hermosa Hermione Granger. Te tengo_.

-Acepto Herms, dime ¿Qué quieres perder?- dijo finalmente el Dragón.

-No perderé nada Huroncito. Al contrario, cuando pierdas, _tu_ el engreído Draco Malfoy tendrás que hacer a un lado tu gigantesco ego y te acercaras a nuestro equipo, serás un buen perdedor y nos felicitaras delante de todo Hogwarts.

-Acepto- dijo Draco extendiendo su mano a su novia, -Cerremos el trato.

Hermione le dio la mano a su novio victoriosa, era increíble como su amado rubio se dejaba segar por su kilométrico ego en ocasiones. –Trato mi huroncito, en la que te has metido-

Draco, oprimió con decisión la mano de la leona. No perdería esta apuesta de ninguna manera… haría todo… _todo_ lo que fuera necesario para ganar. Después de todo por algo el era un Slytherin.

La serpiente había acarralado a la leona.

Tarde se fijo Hermione en la mirada de Draco, tarde se dio cuenta de que algo anda mal. _Pero si esta sonriendo, _pensó perpleja la castaña, _Oh no! Esa sonrisa Dios mío! Draco… ¿que estas tramando?_

-Ahora mi querida Leona- dijo en tono perverso Draco- Cuando Slytherin reclame la victoria, tu mi Reina, dejaras de ser mi novia secreta. Si Griffyndor pierde, haremos publica nuestra relación.

Hermione sintió como un balde de agua fría le caía encima, intento zafar su mano pero sabia que ya era demasiado tarde. Solita se había metido en tremendo embrollo. Ya no había nada que hacer. Griffyndor ahora estaba obligado a ganar. Todas las debilidades de su equipo se le vinieron a la cabeza al mismo tiempo. Intento sonreír para disimular sus pensamientos.

Jamás se lo admitiría en voz alta a Draco, pero… se sentía realmente preocupada… y terriblemente también se sentía algo… excitada…

Había algo tan indebidamente excitante en profanar lugares sagrados…

Había algo tan injuriosamente excitante en discutir con el ojigris…

Todo en Draco Malfoy era injustamente Excitante….

**Draco… tu defines perfecto!**

**Bueno… que les ha parecido?**

**Muchas, muchas Gracias a ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, por haber dejado su lindisimo review! Me han hecho SONREIR! Y a las otras personas que leyeron el capi anterior y no dejaron review, Gracias también, pero venga anímense a darme sus opiniones! **

**Espero que tengan un lindo lindo día/noche dependiendo de donde esten!**

**Mis mas sinceros abrazos,**

**Gma**


End file.
